Invisible
by kajegaje
Summary: Do Kyungsoo. Nama yang paling kuat bertahan di ingatan Jongin tentang masa kecilnya, bahkan hingga saat ini. (Jongin - Kyungsoo - Kaisoo/drabble -OS)


_Short fanfiction of Kaisoo - drable (sorry for wrong spell). _

_Inspired by Jason Chen - Invisible_

_Kim Jongsoo's production, April 2015._

_Gift for my day, gift for my greatest month._

* * *

_Ever felt so close, but yet you so far away_

_Ever went down the wrong, road_

_Well if I got to go back, there's only one way_

_Is if you're coming with me, I'm waiting for you_

_._

Namanya Kim Jongin. Sudah hampir satu bulan ini kerjanya hanya duduk di meja kosong di sudut ruangan dan menatap sendu ke arah seorang gadis yang duduk tepat di depannya. Tanpa sepatah kata, tanpa sedikitpun sapa, mereka saling diam dan saling menatap kadang kala. Jongin mungkin pengecut, karena tak pernah mampu berucap apapun pada gadis itu ketika mereka duduk di meja yang sama. Jongin juga mungkin pengecut, karena ia tak pernah bersuara tentang perasaannya pada sang gadis. Tapi mungkin juga, Jongin adalah seorang pemikir. Pemikir keras yang akhirnya kehilangan kesempatan karena semua hal jadi terlalu penting dan lalu lalang di kepalanya, menghamburkan poin paling jelas; gadis itu.

Jongin dan gadis itu sudah lama saling mengenal. Jongin dan gadis itu sudah lama saling memperhatikan. Dan Jongin dengan jelas sekali sudah menyukai gadis itu sebelum mereka saling mengenal. Berangkat dari ingatan masa kecilnya tentang ketua kelas di masa Tknya yang begitu aktif, cantik dan cerdas, Jongin jatuh cinta pada gadis itu. Seingat Jongin, nama ketua kelasnya dulu punya marga Do. Dan ketika Jongin tahu bahwa gadis itu bermarga yang sama, keyakinan Jongin yang tadinya hanya 0,5% langsung berubah jadi 110%.

Jongin masih ingat ketika ia pertama kali berkenalan dengan gadis itu lewat bantuan sahabatnya, Oh Sehun. Dengan wajah merah padam yang tertahan, ia memberanikan diri menjabat tangan sang gadis dan saling bertukar nama, serta senyum yang menyamankan satu sama lain.

Do Kyungsoo.

Nama yang paling kuat bertahan di ingatan Jongin tentang masa kecilnya, dan bahkan hingga saat ini. Nama itu tak pernah sedikitpun pudar meski banyak godaan dari lingkungannya. Seperti gadis cantik pujaan satu sekolah bernama Xiao Lu yang ternyata memendam rasa padanya, hingga tawaran pertunangan yang mengagetkan dari kedua orangtuanya.

Jongin sadar ia sangat menyukai Kyungsoo sebelumnya, tapi ia tak sadar, bahwa dari rasa suka yang berlebih itu kini telah lahir perasaan baru bernama cinta. Ia jatuh cinta pada gadis dari masa kecilnya. Itu kenapa ia memilih menolak permintaan Luhan untuk jadi kekasihnya dan menawarkan sahabatnya, Oh Sehun, sebagai penggantinya. Itu juga alasan kenapa ia mengalihkan pembicaraan pertunangan yang mengagetkan, dari titik fokus yang tertuju padanya, ia alihkan ke sepupunya, Park Chanyeol, yang ternyata adalah kekasih dari calon tunangannya, Byun Baekhyun.

Ia jatuh cinta pada Kyungsoo. Itu saja. Satu alasan itu, sudah cukup menghantarkannya pada kebahagiaan yang menenangkan hidupnya. Bahkan dengan satu alasan itu, akhirnya ia mampu memilih untuk memperjuangkan Kyungsoo dengan mengatakan seluruh isi hatinya pada gadis itu tepat ketika seorang seniornya, Kim Joonmyeon, sedang dalam misi _menembak_ Do Kyungsoo. Tepat beberapa menit setelah Joonmyeonn berbicara, Jongin datang entah darimana dan memeluk Kyungsoo tiba-tiba dengan eratnya, hingga memaksa Joonmyeon menarik paksa pemuda itu dan memukul rahang kirinya dengan bogem mentahnya. Dalam posisi terjatuh dan memegangi rahang kirinya yang cukup sakit, Jongin menatap dalam kedua mata Kyungsoo lalu perlahan berdiri. Ia seolah tak memperdulikan keberadaan Joonmyeon disampingnya, yang sejak tadi memandangnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"_Aku mencintaimu, Kyungsoo. Sangat mencintaimu,_"

Dengan sebuah sahutaan yang lebih mirip bisikan jarak jauh, Jongin menyampaikan isi hatinya pada Kyungsoo. Harapan Jongin adalah, Kyungsoo, dengan uraian air matanya akan mengangguk pelan lalu berkata bahwa ia mencintai Jongin juga di depan Joonmyeon dan teman-temannya yang mengawasi dari kejauhan. Tapi ternyata harapan Jongin hanyalah harapan belaka. Kyungsoo tidak mengangguk. Dengan uraian air mata di wajahnya, gadis itu mendekati Jongin dan dengan cepat menghapus jarak diantara keduanya dengan sebuah ciuman tiba-tiba tepat di bibir Jongin. Dan ciuman itu tidak terlepas hingga Joonmyeon memutuskan untuk meninggalkan mereka. Dari tindakan tiba-tiba Kyungsoo, Jongin jadi punya pandangan lain tentang sebuah harapan. Walau kadang harapan tak sejalan dengan nyata, tapi nyata tak selalu lebih buruk dari harapan itu sendiri.

Berbekal kekuatan cinta yang begitu kuat diantara mereka, Jongin dan Kyungsoo mulai menjalani kehidupan baru mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih yang terlihat sangat bahagia. Tak pernah ada masalah diantara mereka, yang mampu membuat celah goyah muncul. Tak pernah ada satupun kesalahpahaman yang membuat kepercayaan mereka satu sama lain jadi turun. Alasannya hanya satu, karena mereka saling mencintai. Itu saja.

Tapi nyatanya, bekal cinta saja tidak cukup kuat menghantarkan mereka ke tahap kehidupan dewasa yang semakin berat. Dipisahkan oleh jarak yang begitu berarti, Jongin dan Kyungsoo mulai teralihkan fokusnya dengan dunia baru mereka masing-masing. Terpisah universitas dengan benua berbeda membuat Jongin dan Kyungsoo tidak bisa lagi menjanjikan cinta yang sama tetap bertahan. Tapi hebatnya, mereka tak pernah meminta hubungan mereka berakhir. Mungkin karena cinta mereka hanya melemah, bukan menghilang.

Tepat di tahun ketiga setelah terpisah jarak yang sangat punya arti dalam melemahnya hubungan mereka, Jongin pulang pada keluarganya dan tentu saja Kyungsoo, dengan toga dan sebuah cincin terpatri di tangan kirinya. Kyungsoo menyambut kedatangan Jongin di bandara dengan tumpukan rindu yang tidak terurus selama tiga tahun lamanya. Pelukan yang begitu erat mengawali pertemuan kembali keduanya, bahkan sebuah ciuman panjang pun sempat hadir membantu pelepasan berjuta-juta kotak rindu masing-masing. Namun semuanya terasa menyakitkan bagi Kyungsoo ketika Jongin menggenggam tangan kanannya dan ia menyadari ada benda lain yang mengisi jari manis Jongin.

Sejak hari itu, Kyungsoo tak banyak bicara pada Jongin. Ia bahkan menunda dan membatalkan, hampir semua rencana _kencan_nya dengan Jongin yang sudah mereka susun satu bulan sebelum kepulangan Jongin ke Seoul. Beralaskan masih banyak tugas akhir yang perlu diselesaikan, Kyungsoo lebih sering menemukan dirinya berurai air mata di depan Baekhyun, istri sah dari Chanyeol, sepupu Jongin yang saat ini jadi sahabat baiknya di kampus. Kyungsoo menceritakan seluruh luka di hatinya yang begitu saja tercipta, sesaat setelah genggaman Jongin yang dulu menyamankannya, kini berubah jadi genggaman menyakitkan. Baekhyun tak banyak bicara, karena ia tahu, Kyungsoo hanya butuh tempat untuk bercerita dan melepaskan seluruh bebannya. Baekhyun mungkin juga tak begitu paham dengan apa yang sebenarnya Jongin lakukan. Karena yang ia tahu, celah besar yang lahir setelah Kyungsoo dan Jongin masuk kuliah, tak pernah membuat Kyungsoo berpaling dari Jongin, meski banyak pemuda yang berhasil membuatnya hampir beralih fokus, seperti Joonmyeon, mantan senior Kyungsoo yang kini jadi kakak angkatan Kyungsoo di kampus.

Dua minggu setelah kepulangan Jongin, Kyungsoo masih tetap tidak mau menemui pemuda itu dengan berbagai macam alasan. Bahkan saran dari Baekhyun untuk sekali saja menemui Jongin, tidak diindahkan oleh Kyungsoo. Jongin, sebenarnya tak jauh beda dengan Kyungsoo. Sejak bertubi-tubi penolakan Kyungsoo datang padanya, perlahan pertahanan Jongin mulai runtuh walau saran dari Chanyeol dan Sehun, pada akhirnya bisa menguatkannya lagi.

Tepat di minggu ketiga, saat itu Kyungsoo sedang berjalan-jalan bersama Baekhyun di dekat apartemennya untuk sekedar mencari restoran lezat demi kebutuhan perutnya yang semakin menjadi karena hujan tak hentinya turun. Tiba-tiba dari bawah lindungan payung yang ia pegang, kedua mata indahnya menangkap sosok Jongin baru saja keluar dari sebuah toko perhiasan, diikuti oleh seorang gadis yang tidak terlalu ia kenali karena _long-coat_ yang gadis itu gunakan. Kyungsoo mungkin tidak akan mempermasalahkan Jongin yang tiba-tiba keluar dari toko perhiasan dengan seorang gadis, perasaannya mengatakan, mungkin saja itu adalah sepupunya yang lain yang sedang minta ditemani untuk memilih perhiasan. Tapi yang jadi perhatiannya adalah bagaimana tawa bahagia dan pelukan satu tangan yang membantu keduanya saling mendekat dan tanpa jarak agar payung yang mereka pakai bisa maksimal melindungi mereka dari hujan. Dan ingatan Kyungsoo tentang cincin di tangan kiri Jongin, membantunya menyambungkan seluruh kejadian. Tepat ketika mata Jongin bertemu pandang dengannya, Kyungsoo berlari menyeberang meninggalkan Baekhyun dan bermaksud kembali ke apartemennya. Jongin pun juga demikian. Ia langsung menjatuhkan payung yang ia pegang dan mengejar Kyungsoo dengan sekuat tenaga, hingga laju tak terkendali dari sebuah _Lamborghini Reventon_ menyambarnya begitu saja bagai sebuah polisi tidur yang tak berarti.

Teriakan menyakitkan lahir dari bibir dua gadis cantik yang berdiri di sisi jalan, Baekhyun dan gadis yang bersama Jongin tadi. Dengan teriakan yang memanggil nama Jongin serta bunyi decitan rem yang begitu nyaring, Kyungsoo akhirnya menghentikan larinya dan perlahan berbalik. Dari tengah jalan, ia menemukan seorang pemuda yang nampaknya ia kenal, baru saja keluar dari mobil _Lamborghini Reventon _—yang dengan tidak elitnya berhenti di tengah jalan raya— tengah berlari menuju kerumunan. Dengan pikiran buruk yang tiba-tiba menghantuinya, Kyungsoo berjalan perlahan mendekati kerumunan. Dari jarak satu meter, Kyungsoo bisa mengenali tangisan Baekhyun yang terus menyebut nama Jongin, dan sebuah tangisan amarah yang terus menyebut nama Joonmyeon. Tepat ketika ia berhasil mencapai tengah kerumunan, linangan air mata yang membasahi wajahnya kembali turun dengan deras. Itu Jongin, dengan wajah dipenuhi darah segar yang mengalir dari kepalanya. Itu Jongin, yang sedang berbaring tak berdaya di atas paha Luhan; gadis dengan _long-coat _yang akhirnya ia kenali juga. Dan itu Jongin, pemuda yang sedang sekarat tapi masih bertahan, hanya demi sebuah kalimat _menyakitkan_ yang ia simpan untuk Kyungsoo, yang ia ucapkan lirih diikuti tangan kirinya yang kini keluar dari saku _coat_nya dengan menggenggam sebuah kotak bludru yang terbuka.

"_Menikahlah denganku, Do Kyungsoo_."

.

.

* * *

Namanya Kim Jongin. Dan ini sudah hari ke tiga puluhnya berada disini tanpa arti. Dulu, tempat ini jadi tempat favoritnya untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama kekasihnya, melepas canda tawa dan berbagi kecupan mesra walau hanya satu-dua. Namun kini, ia hanya menghabiskan waktunya untuk memandangi gadis cantik yang akan selalu datang ke _cafe_ ini tiap hari untuk waktu yang lama. Sudah satu bulan juga ia tak pernah menyentuh _cup_ berisi _cappucino_ kesukaannya yang sebenarnya selalu tersaji di depannya bersamaan dengan satu _cup_ _ice chocolate_ untuk sang gadis. Ia hanya duduk dan memandang gadis cantik itu dari sejak gadis itu masuk, duduk, menangis hingga ia pergi meninggalkan _cafe_, tanpa pernah menyapanya, tanpa pernah menegurnya.

Bahkan tak jarang Jongin akan ikut menangis melihat gadis itu berlinangan air mata. Bukan hanya karena ia tidak bisa melihat gadis itu menangis, tapi juga karena dua foto dan sebuah cincin di jari manis itu. Dua foto yang menyajikan kenangan paling menggembirakan dan juga paling menyakitkan baginya dan bagi gadis itu. Satu foto, menunjukkan senyum bahagia Jongin bersama gadisnya, Kyungsoo saat mereka pertama kali berkencan, lima tahun lalu. Sedangkan foto yang lain, adalah foto dimana sebuah batu nisan dengan ukiran nama yang ia kenal sedang ditangisi oleh sesosok gadis cantik yang saat ini ada di depannya. Dan cincin yang mendekap erat jari manis gadis itu, menambah luka dalam di hati Jongin.

Jongin ingin bisa mendekap gadis itu dan menenangkannya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan ketika gadis itu khawatir. Jongin ingin bisa mencium gadis itu hanya untuk membuatnya kembali nyaman, seperti yang selalu ia lakukan ketika gadis itu mulai ketakutan. Jongin ingin bisa berteriak dan menyampaikan perasaannya pada gadis itu, seperti yang selalu ia lakukan, dulu. Sebelum raganya terpendam dalam tanah dan sebelum seluruh impian masa depannya bersama Kyungsoo buyar karena nyawanya sudah terlebih dulu disimpan Tuhan.

Dengan satu buah ciuman panjang penuh air mata untuk masing-masing foto dan cincin, gadis cantik bermata bulat itu pun akhirnya kembali mengucapkan kalimat yang selalu ia ucapkan sejak satu bulan belakangan dengan lirih.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jongin. Sangat mencintaimu."

.

Namanya Kim Jongin. Hari ini tepat satu bulan ia ada disini dan selalu menatap sendu ke arah seorang gadis yang duduk tepat di depannya. Tanpa sepatah kata, tanpa sedikitpun sapa, mereka saling diam dan saling menatap kadang kala. Jongin mungkin pengecut, karena tak pernah mampu berucap apapun pada gadis itu ketika mereka duduk di meja yang sama. Jongin juga mungkin pengecut, karena ia tak pernah bersuara tentang perasaannya pada sang gadis. Tapi mungkin juga, Jongin adalah seorang pemikir. Pemikir keras yang akhirnya kehilangan kesempatan untuk menjadikan gadis itu sebagai pelabuhan terakhir di hidupnya karena ia menunda semuanya. Dan karena ia menunda semuanya, kini hanya sebuah cincin pemberiannyalah yang jadi pengikat keduanya secara fana.

Jongin jatuh cinta pada Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo sangat mencintai Jongin. Mereka tak pernah berkhianat dengan perasaan masing-masing, bahkan hingga Tuhan meminta Jongin kembali padaNya. Dan dengan sebuah kecupan tanpa arti yang baru ia beri pada bibir bentuk hati milik gadis di depannya, ia berbisik lirih.

"_Aku lebih mencintaimu, Kyungsoo. Sangat mencintaimu."_

_._

_I've been standing here with my arms out wide_

_But you just keep going, passing me by_

_I can change your life forever, if you would just give me the time_

_Baby, love is staring right at you_

_But to you, I'm invisible_

_I can make you heart feel brand new,_

_Do you even notice me, at all?_

* * *

_Greetings, all. How are you there?_

_Little bit busy as hell here. So, I'm coming with the short one and not continue-ing my last fanfic._

_This is my gift, for me. A supporting one, so I can move and never felt like I'm invisble anymore in front of my lecture of course._

_Have a great days, readers!_

_Cherio!_

**KJ-27**


End file.
